Red-Eyed Monsters: The Undead Rise
Kiba Uchiha looked towards the horizon waiting for Rin Batsu to arrive to their destined place, he was sitting on a huge boulder that shined like a pearl with the light of the sun. Yuraga Uchiha walks by and notices the man sitting on the boulder " what are you waiting for he" He said. "Waiting for a certain someone" Kiba Uchiha. You shouldnt stand out here in the middle of nowhere their are thugs and other people out here who could hurt you, Yuraga said. "What would you do if you were attacked by a thug ?" Kiba asked Yuraga in a surprise. I would kill them but you look like you would get killed easily yourself. "You were kill a thug, you burn them alive" Kiba said as he stood up, looking at the rising sun. " Burn them alive now i think that's alittle to extreme tell me whats your name". "My names..........'Fang'''" Kiba said in a smile., "''Whats yours ?". "Yuraga Yuraga Uchiha i sense a lot of chakra coming from you, are you a Shinobi?" "I think I used to be, I don't know much about it" Kiba said hiding his possible disguise. "You think what do you mean bye that, you either know or you dont" Yuraga said. "I forgot my shinobi ways" Kiba said covering his lies. Yuraga suddenly throws a kunai at Kiba with incredible speed and accuracy. Kiba with his nimble body, just gets his way out of the Kunai's path and catches its blunt end and licking it. "Forgot your shinobi ways, yeah right" He laughs. Kiba smiles as he throws back the kunai towards Yuraga. Yuraga throws another one and both kunai's cancel each other out " So are you gonna stop lying, or are you gonna tell me the truth are you a shnobi?. Kiba uses Body Replacement Technique to replace himself with one of the kunai's, after they collide, then he catches the other kunai throwing it with maximum accuracy and speed. Little did Kiba know that Yuraga's kunai had an explosive tag wrapped around it, which he detonated the second Kiba threw his kunai back so it exploded at piont blank range from him. As Kiba noticed the tag exploding, he used the Body Replacement Technique once more to replace himself with the first kunai. As he landed back to his previous spot he smiled at Yuraga. All of a sudden through the smoke the explosion created, many shuriken fly towards kiba with incredible speed. Kiba took out his Gunbai from within his robes while blocking the shuriken magnificently. Kiba unnoticed the wire string one of the shuriken had wrapped around his gunbai. Using the wire Yuraga pulls Kibas gunbai using his left arm with great force away from him. "That Gunbai was my only source of living, how dare you that away from me" Kiba said as he used Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work towards Yuraga. Yuraga spins the gunbai and jumps high into the air with it and uses Wind Release: Pressure Blast which sends out a big force of wind out of his hand towards Kiba. Kiba flashes towrads his gunbai catching it in his right hand while revealing his sword in his left hand, he charges his sword with chakra and sends it flying towards Yuraga who was currently airborne. Yuraga barely dodges it with it only cutting a slash into his outfit, he grabs it by the hilt and as he falls back down throws it at Kiba, while at the same time throws a single shuriken which turn into hundread's of shuriken once he uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique all heading toward kiba. Kiba uses his Gunbai again to cast a immense gust of wind that sent all the shurikens and the Sabre of Chakra back at Yuraga. "You must be a Shuriken-specialist I guess" Kiba said in a monotone. Yuraga uses Wind Release: Hurricane Shield to knock away all the shuriken, except the sword which he grabs and once he lands on the ground he tosses it aside. "Thats right i am" he said. "Try This" Kiba said as he kept his Gunbai in his robes and took out his Bow, immediately firing a arrows which multiplied to Thousands before moving towards Yuraga. Yuraga throws a Fūma Shuriken which multiplies to thousands thanks to Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which are stronger so they break away all the arrows and continue towards Kiba. Kiba created a wall of earth to block the fūma shurikens. One fūma shuriken flies over the wall and using wire strings Yuraga disconnects the blades of the shuriken shooting one of them at Kiba. Kiba takes his stance and leaps when the shuriken approaches him, saving himself from being crushed but gets hit in the leg causing a wound to open up. Kiba uses Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon meantime boiling it via the use of Earth Release: Shinigami's Mud Bath. Things get serious Yuraga uses Bat Style Replacement Technique so when the attack hits his body breaks into a bunch if bats. Else where Yuraga takes of his hat, unsheathes his sword and activates his sharingan "No more playing around" He said. "So you are a Uchiha, I barely see one these days" Kiba said as he could feel the power of his clan's eyes coming from Yuraga. "Yes now Lets get this over with already, I dont like to play around, or waste time" he said. He takes one glance at Kiba's eyes activating his genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique which causes Kiba to become paralyzed and in pain. He then starts to preform hand seals with just his left hand(a great feet for shinobi) and sends the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation directly at Kiba. Before the genjutsu could take effect, Kiba activated his sharingan and used Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to return the previous genjutsu casted by Yuraga back to him, causing him to stop the handsigns required for the fire technique. He broke his genjutsu "So you are a Uchiha as well, that makes things bad for you since I HATE UCHIHA!!!" he said. He then slams his hand on the ground and uses Summoning :Swarm of 1,000 Bats sending a whole swarm of bats towards him and in the distraction Yuraga disappeared from Kiba's sight. "Hmpf" Kiba smirked as he followed Yuraga's movements and summoned Garuda to took him to the skies as he covered himself with cloak of flames that burnt the bats that came in contact with him. Yuraga quickly jumped on the bird stabbing his blade into his wing, placing his hand on the bird and used Lightning Pulse to cause a massive lighting jolt that would electrocute the bird. Before Yuraga would touched his bird, Kiba used Yang Release: Chakra Covering to surround the red war hawk and created a chakra hand tp capture Yuraga and throw him down. Yuraga turned out to be a Shadow Clone, The real Yuraga uses the summoning jutsu to summon a bat the size of a dog and another one that was big enough for him to ride on. He flies in the air and uses Wind Release: Pressure Blast to send high air pressure towards the bird. Garuda used Wind Release: Pressure Damage to counter Yuraga's Wind Technique while Kiba used Beast Taming Technique to make the bats loose consciousness. He again jumps onto the bird and places his hand on Kiba and uses Vampiric Seal before jumping off again. Kiba and garuda turned out to be clones as the real Kiba was sitting on the tree. The sudden dissappearance of Garuda caused Yuraga to fall down. he used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to slow his desent to the ground. He landed and created 3 shadow clones and another bat which crawled up the back of his shirt. All the clones face back to back and 2 use Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and then Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase the power of the jutsu to completely destroy all tress and the rest of the terrain in the area. Kiba used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm remembering the words of Raido X the clone hurried off towards the horizon, as Kiba used Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment to protect himself from the enemies attack. Unfortuantly one of Yuraga's clone kept up with Kiba's and when he got close used Clone Great Explosion to destroy it. While one of his other clones used Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind to subdue Kiba. The clone being one with Kiba's mind, produced one more clone had hurried off. Kiba used Uchiha Return to send the lightning bolts back to Yuraga. One of the two clones left used Summoning: Rashōmon which blocked the blast. The other clone used Kami Issani to almost instanly appeared close to the clone and used Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion to destroy the clone. "Looks like, you aren't giving your full power" Kiba smiled as he reverted his Sharingan back to its original state. Sage Mode "Yuraga smiled, You are just about to see it " Yuraga then enters imperfect sage mode, with white pupils, and bat wings grown from his back. While one clone places the Five Elements Seal on Kiba while the other tied up kiba using Manipulated Shuriken Technique while preparing a Clone Great Explosion just in case. Kiba used the Five Elements Seal on himself to negate the effect of the seal as he looked at Yuraga amazed at the thought he was fighting a Sage. Yuraga knowing kiba is not a clone thanks to the senjutsu used Sage Art: Blinding Flash to paralyze and disortentate Kiba and then uses Sage Art: Chakra Arms to grab Kiba with great grip so he wont escape and ended it by punching him in the right eye with great force using all his new enhanced strength. Kiba activated his Mangekyō Sharingan in a nick of time and used Kamui to escape the sudden blast of jutsu's by Yuraga. Thanks to his chakra sensing he found Kiba instantly and had a clone kick his right eye removing his right eye sight from the battle. The clone however phased through Kiba stopping him from getting harmed in the process. Kiba used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter to make Yuraga and his clones levitate helplessly in the air. Yuraga used his wings to fly and used Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet and sent it towards Kiba. Kiba easily dodged it, by jumping out the place, and used Armour of Amaterasu to cover himself from more attacks. He used again Sage Art:Chakra Arms to grab him and absorb some of the flames then undid the arms, he then used Teleportation Prevention which keeps Kiba from using Kamui or any other Space-Time Ninjutsu. Since Kiba was already intangible he did not effect any of his abilities as he sat on the ground looking at Yuraga. Yuraga Uchiha then uses Bat Art:Suicidal Explosion on Kiba and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. "Dream on" Kiba said as he activated his Susanoo ribcage and later its final stages that helped him defend against the flames and explosion. The Susanoo was covered unknowingly by the Armour of Amaterasu Kiba had active the whole time. Yuraga flies off far from susanno when his sage mode wears off. He then creates 3 clones and they each use Kami issanni to go to near the susanno fast without giving away his position. Kiba feels some energy coming his way, as his Susanoo waves its Trishula making the clones burst. The End is Near He uses Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind to stop susanno while the bat hiding in his back tells him he will be able to gather senjutsu again soon. Kiba's Susanoo absorbs the lightning technique as he relishes the chakra he got for free. Suddenly he sees the cloud gathering as a sign of rain. He de-activates his Susanoo as he feels a familiar chakra presence in the area. "Yo, thanks for the battle" He say's to Yuraga before he turns to mist. Elsewhere, Rin walks down from the village of Konohagakure, as she looks at her father coming from a distance. The two make their way towards Iwagakure to their next destination. Yuraga surprised since he was just about to re enter sage mode smiles and walks away as if nothing happened.